


古緣⚫番外（1）

by Tsllxst



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsllxst/pseuds/Tsllxst
Summary: 是的，我知道很短，但最近有些忙，各位笑納本車，彩櫻





	古緣⚫番外（1）

“从原来繁忙的彩演，变成了三界闲人的彩演，所以我们现在有的是时间，去~享受~”

“呜... 你... 呃”

彩演把咲良扑回床上，在脖子处吻着，故意发出声音，手指轻轻撩开咲良的衣服，捏着那个柔软，她能感觉到咲良的小樱桃立了起来，一口吮吸住，轻轻一咬，再细细舔舐。

“你~慢点~”

“好~那是你说的哦~”

彩演拿出早已准备好的冰酸梅汤，喝了下去，把冰冰的舌头靠近洞口舔舐着，咲良一下弹了起来，只感觉很冷，也很爽。

“啊！ 好凉！”

彩演收回冰酸梅汤，拿出了还热腾腾的茶，这次只喝了一小口，冰冰的舌头变得很热，再次俯下身去。

“啊！ 好热！”

舌尖在嫩肉上混动，吸住顶端的小凸起，咲良承受不住这般两极的刺激，最后，泉水喷发，彩演尽数吸入，挑一下那个小凸起。

“嗯~不要了...！”

“好~不玩了~来咯~”

彩演缓慢地进入，甬道内千奇百痒，像小虫子啃咬着，咲良想要她快点，但上一次高潮她早没力气了，只能尝试收缩甬道，彩演感到很紧，她用力一顶，甬道收缩更快了。

“嗯~好... 紧，你这是在邀请我吗？”

“啊... 你... 快呀~”

彩演抓住咲良的腰，不停地抽出又进入，每一次进入都很是用力，，咲良说不出一句完整的话，彩演俯下身子，把她的手套在脖子上，和她接吻，啪啪的声音在房间中演奏着，咲良仰起头来，又一次去了。

“哈~你真是... 嗯！”

温热的泉水包裹着她的下面，彩演差一点就去了，她再次进入，找到了一处粗糙的点，向那里疯狂冲击，最后喷发，达到高潮。

事后，彩演亲一下咲良，就这样，二人交颈而眠


End file.
